<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soft Morning by sunsetsearcher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456455">Soft Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetsearcher/pseuds/sunsetsearcher'>sunsetsearcher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lawlu Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Married Couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetsearcher/pseuds/sunsetsearcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another morning passes when Luffy wakes up and Law decides to be extremely affectionate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lawlu Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soft Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seastar_Constellation/gifts">Seastar_Constellation</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luffy barely felt awake enough to think but something brushed itself along his bare thigh. One second at a time, bit by bit, the man slowly woke up. The fog in his head lessened but persisted. He felt the hand trailing up to his hip and rubbing against the rubber skin there. The touch of said hand intimately familiar to Luffy.<br/><br/><em>Law.</em><br/><br/>Oh.<br/><br/>That made sense. Luffy often woke up this way. His husband usually rose before he did and spent time loving on his sleeping body. Luffy felt feather light lips at the top of his spine, heard a sweet whisper of love from Law's voice. Luffy really didn't do soft but Law possessed a special way of bringing out that side of him.  Facing away from his partner, Luffy hid a content half smile into the pillow.<br/><br/>If Law recognized that Luffy woke up, the surgeon didn't acknowledge the change through speech or action. Luffy didn't feel like giving him a clue either. The gentle attention from Law never speed up or slowed down. Kisses spread down his back. Law's voice became unchained in the privacy of their own bedroom. Things only for Luffy's ears and engraved in his heart.<br/><br/>Luffy felt Law's attention move down and back, a hand memorizing the curve of his ass. A pulse of amusement ran through the younger man. Law's detour stood within the expectations of his lover. Both of them often reveled in each other's bodies when given the opportunity. Morning sex a favored past time. <br/><br/>Luffy could either go back to sleep or he could indulge his precious husband.<br/><br/><em>Eh. </em></p>
<p>Luffy enjoyed this lovingly soft moment from his normally very private lover. No one would dare interrupt them this early in the morning. Law's lips returned to peppering the rubber skin with affectionate murmurs and Luffy hid another smile.<br/><br/>It was a good morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>